


Fingers Down My Spine

by GlitterGummy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Animal Death, Emotional Manipulation, Extreme Graphic Depictions of Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Murder TW, Norman Osborn is a Heart Throb, Not All Whump, Nudity, Or Is It?, Other, Pining, Shirtless, Tsunderes, Unrequited Love, Yearning, blood tw, possible goblinborn, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: Norman tries to have morals, he really does. As much as you can while being a corrupt businessman, there's always a line to cross, right?With a goblin camping in his brain, Norman finds it harder and harder to slip by under the moral radar and truly questions whether or not he is a good man.
Relationships: Goblinborn - Relationship, Green Goblin/Norman Osborn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Euphoric Sins

**Author's Note:**

> A new twist for Goblinborn! Hey ya'll!
> 
> I didn't put this in my 'Once Solitary, Twice Shy' collection since it takes place in a different universe! I would say it's very close to Spider-Man 2002 Movieverse if anything!
> 
> As always, comment and leave a kudos so I know you want more, feel free to requests thing as well, thank you! <3

Norman stood in his shower, running his hands through his hair as the water sprayed down onto him, cleaning out his mane in general and checking for any injuries. He could take a lot of physical abuse sometimes playing around as the goblin, that is, if you could consider him 'playing' as a persona.

{That's it, wash away all the blood and tiny bone fragments. You'll feel better, I'm sure.}

One could assume Gobby was trying to cheer Norman up, but it honestly was more an underhanded way to mock him. He knew exactly how Norman felt disgusted after tonight.

Norman grimaced, his nose crinkling up as he closed his eyes, just trying to drown him out from the sound of the wash pouring over his body.

Norman was built well from indulging in Globulin Green, tinges of liquid running down along his abs and thighs as Norman pumped lathering soap into his hands as more blood was removed, staining the bare bottom of the tiles for a mere second before draining away, as if it was never there.

Norman wasn't happy and he was set on ignoring the Green for now, he didn't need to be antagonized, he already felt like garbage from how he reacted.

It was just a normal night, even with Gobby's taunts swirling in his brain, he could not stop himself from showing up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

5 men and 1 woman and at the end of it, nothing was left or salvageable to even call 'alive'. It was brutal and sickening to Norman's stomach.

The Goblin could feel Norman's thoughts and he could also feel his emotions from how drained and rickety the moral ground he stood on, finding his evidence of good deeds slipping with the beast's claws wrapped around his brain like a predator to its prey.

{Ignore me all you like, Osborn. But you cannot take back what you did tonight.}

Norman winced as he got some soap in a cut, having to wash it out and avert his eyes away, feeling over it.

It was fingernail scratches from long red nails, gripping the flesh and clawing to get away like an animal being beat.

He could hear her scream in his head as he bowed it under the spray again, using a hand to help keep him from toppling over, he didn’t seem to find strength to completely hold himself up. But Norman felt if he collapsed the Goblin would win, if he broke it would be all over.

The steam turned green in the heavily heated up room from how hot Norman ran his showers, hand moving to slowly turn off the knob with a few squeaks as water dribbled down his nude body.

Norman opened up the glass door with a click, stepping out onto the bathroom mat to grab a towel to wrap around his waist, a second hand towel to wipe off his torso and dry his hair as he could feel a chill run up his spine to look at his foggy bathroom mirror.

He approached and used a flat palm to swipe through it, seeing the Goblin mirroring him with that sickening grin as his claws moved away from the other side, leaning on the counter with said claws under his chin as he watched Osborn. He looked like he was so close to breaking down right then and there, and that only gave Goblin more motivation to push him off the edge.

{You enjoyed it, didn't you, Normie? Don’t play coy with me now. I felt what you felt, and it was euphoria in your dark little heart~}

Norman gave up ignoring and he leaned against the counter to the mirror, wanting to argue back at his intrusive thoughts with anger.

"I didn't."

He shut his lips tight, unable to say anymore. Why did he have to justify it to this tricky imp? It wasn't fair!

Gobby seemed thrilled at him finally responding back, Norman was finally feeding him the negativity he wanted as he mirrored Norman's movements now, his ears flattening as he kept his sharp grin.

{What did I say about lying to me, dear? I was there!}

He tilted his head, helmet straps following as he gestured his arm out before drawing his thumb over his throat.

{Oh, you weren't willing at first but it all got too much! You killed not only the muggers *but the woman too, Norman.* You were so joyous when you did it, laughing to the rooftops! HA-HA-HA!}

The goblin mimicked that laugh and Norman could only cringe, remembering how he sounded just like...

He was shaking now, gripping the counter tighter as he squeezed his eyes shut and bared his teeth in absolute rage.

"Shut. Up."

Norman didn't have much to back him up, there really was no way he could justify what he did.

Gobby raised a brow and then pushed out of the mirror as his trailing green apparition, holding onto his face.

{Oh, you're not denying it now? How sad, Normie. Just say it, tell me exactly what happened and what you felt~}

He could feel those claws wrapped around his heart and as he bowed his head, looking away he slowly stopped shaking, bringing himself to a still as Gobb's hands moved slightly aside to let him hang his head as he stared at the ground, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

He took a breath and then he began.

"I... I killed her."

Gobby sat crisscross now on the counter, humming in his throat.

{What else?~}

Norman felt himself having flashbacks, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he continued.

"I killed her, and I killed all of those men."

A second breath as he closed his eyes, just feeling his resolve collapse.

"I killed them because I wanted to, I wanted to hear their screams and see the fear in their eyes as they choked out their last breaths. I felt so *happy* doing all of that, to them, even the innocent. For once, I enjoyed the chaos I caused and what lives it took."

Gobby nodded and slowly trailed out to float around him, tilting his head up to the mirror as he stroked his cheek with a thumb.

{What *we* caused, Norman. You loved every moment of it, didn't you? The adrenaline, the feeling of being alive!}

Norman just nodded, staring straight ahead. He could see just truly how broken down he was from these weeks of having Goblin attached to his mind like a parasite.

Goblin leaned in and licked his cheek as Norman shivered, the apparition dissipated completely, leaving Norman alone but not completely free.

Norman just let his shoulders sink as he finished up to go out into his room, discarding his towel as he tossed it to the laundry bin and put on his undergarments to climb into bed on his back, staring up.

He could feel another chill, directing his attention to the costume on the mannequin in his closet, slightly open and illuminated by the moonlight.

{You're becoming more and more like me by the day, Norman. Isn't that cute?}

Norman finally broke down and sobbed. He had lost this battle.


	2. Running On Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is perfect in his Little Manhattan but when disgusting creatures think they can come in and mess that all up, they have another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Extreme Graphic Descriptions of Violence and Killing (centered around rats), Animal Death
> 
> So this came out of nowhere, Toy was talking to me about things to cheer me up and this came up as something silly but also fitting for this verse!
> 
> I place this somewhere before Chapter 1 since Norman is still working up to thinking 'murdering' is okay, rats are just a start after all.
> 
> Please keep the trigger warnings in mind and stay safe, thanks for reading!
> 
> XOXO Love your comments and kudos~

Norman slowly pulled open the big metal door as it slid up to the roof of the warehouse, entering and pressing a button on his wrist under his trench coat as it closed behind him, closing him off to the world behind him as the lights slowly flickered to life above.

He pulled off the trench coat, letting it fall behind him as a discarded item only to hide until he had privacy. His goblin costume underneath as he simultaneously grabbed the mask out of the pocket, boots tapping against the concrete as he came to a big table with a tarp over it.

He pulled it off in a clean move, letting it crinkle onto the ground to reveal his big replica of Manhattan. Norman did have a few hobbies he rather keep from Harry, as embarrassing as they were. This was something to keep at the hideout rather than at home for his son to find and ask him about it, making the whole interaction awkward as hell.

Norman kept the whole thing clean and up to date, taking out a box under the table to mess with some of the action figures he was working on painting. Of course, he had the classic Spider-Man action figure, molding and painting it himself and a ton of random civilians lest to some other important figures left on the table from his last game.

Norman started to gather them up, putting them under their carefully labeled spots. It wasn't a mystery Norman had an OCD thing around his hobby, and that could turn to be his downfall.

Norman paused as he found his prized Green Goblin figure was missing, panic filling his heart as he put the box down and did a once over on the table. Nowhere.

He closed the box and put it back down, going around the entire table and checking under it before a squeak caught his attention as he snapped his head up.

An exceptionally large rat had found a place on the globulin green crates, chewing and holding onto the figurine between its paws.

Norman didn't even need time to react normally as he lunged after it, the rat squealing and dropping the toy as it broke in half, disconnected at the head and neck.

Norman just sat on his knees, splayed out as he picked up the remains and forced himself up back to the table, turning on his lamp to get a better look as he got out his fix-up kit and glasses, trying to hopefully salvage the design.

But it was at an awful spot that was too tiny to glue back on without weakness causing it to fall apart all over again. Norman's pupils shrunk as he pulled his reading glasses down to hang on the chain around his neck.

He shook and then brought his fist up to slam on the table, denting it quite horribly but careful of his replica stand, head tilted back as he boiled but kept silent, lips thinned out.

As fast as it came and went, the lights seemed to dim, green smoke emitting over the table and down around the floor as Gobby's voice came through, apparition head leaning over his shoulder as claws came up to hold the back of his hands, each holding the two pieces of the broken figures as Gobby closed them over, holding them together at the middle.

{How dastardly of that rat to destroy our pride and joy, Normie. I know that was your favorite one too.}

Norman was just tired; it had been a hard week at Oscorp and he just wanted to come to his home away from home and relax for a bit in his hobby. Was that too much to ask?

Gobby's ear flicked as his voice whispered against his eardrum, gentle with his hold as Norman kept his eyes closed, just trying not to let his anger spill over and explode.

He grimaced angrily and his shaking stilled, gripping the pieces more roughly as he leaned on the table to put them down, nodding.

"That one was my favorite. It was the one I spent the most time on, it was the most complicated build and design out of all of my figures."

Gobby nodded and ran his hands up his arms to his shoulders.

{And what do you plan to do about it then?}

Norman sighed, letting all of his anger out in that single breath, shaking his head.

"I guess I'll just have to remold it and start over."

A soft hiss from the gremlin's lips, his forked tongue flicking out as he came around to look at him, holding his face and floating in the air.

{Of course, you can do that, but what about the rats, Norman? Sure you can clear them out with traps, but-}

His smile creeped up, knowing this would be bad.

{That wouldn't be nearly as satisfying, would it?}

Norman blinked his sleepy emerald eyes, looking away as that smile made him almost cringe. He knew that grin was only trouble after all.

"W-What do you mean?"

Gobby tapped his cheek, a voiceless gesture to have him look back at him.

{I'm saying, you deserve revenge, Norman. Don't you feel this is an unjust act upon yourself? You didn't do anything wrong, but you're the one paying for it!}

Norman stood up a bit straighter, still listening. It did make sense, almost...

"I-I mean, I can just live trap them and then-"

Claws got firm on his cheeks, not enough to cut him enough to make him flinch and clam up.

{No. That's not good enough.}

The Green tilted his head.

{They'll just be back, no, you need to make a statement, something to keep them from coming back.}

His ears flattened back, the goblin licking his lips back up to his sharpened smile.

{You should kill them, Norman.}

Norman's eyes got wide and he pulled back out of his hands, Goblin at least obliging in letting go as he sauntered back, almost falling over on a pile of crates.

"What?! No! I-I can't!"

Gobby sat up on the table, crossing his legs as he watched Norman curiously, yet harnessing a predatory gaze.

{It's not that big deal, Norman. It's just, *rats*.}

He floated up to come back up to him, holding Norman's hands together as Norman's quaking came to a stop, watching the Goblin from his submissive position.

{Why do you worry so much over this? They're the ones who hurt you, and they will continue to hurt you unless you do something!}

Norman looked down.

{Normie. Look at me.}

He shyly glanced back up, croaking out a reply.

"B-But-"

{No buts. Just do. You're chickening out already and you haven't even done anything, c'mon!}

Norman gulped, feeling he didn't have a choice. It wouldn't be that hard, right?

He just couldn't prepare himself for the inevitable moment.

Norman set up some live catch traps for a specific reason, putting some bait in them as he made sure to keep an eye on his replica set.

It didn't take too long as a cage snapped shut, the rat running against the wire bed and having eaten the whole tin of peanut butter.

Norman felt gross as he crouched and picked it up, feeling sick about what diseases a New York rat could have as he pulled out the rat by its tail as it screeched and struggled.

Gobby took the initiative to twirl and grab the rat by its neck and body firmly, keeping it in place as Norman couldn't respond in time to his body moving on its own, now holding the defenseless creature between his gloves, the Goblin's gloves.

{You're strong enough, Norman. Just crush its head, twist it's neck!}

Norman felt close to crying, how pathetic. He just couldn't do it!

Gobby would've rolled his eyes, having to make this go through correctly. It was only a small gesture to hopefully push Norman closer to the idea of actual murder, all in the Green's plan.

Gobby whispered in his mind, letting Norman close his eyes.

{Life is unfair to you, Norman. You had your pretty little set all perfect and cleaned, and what does it give back to you? These disgusting vermin that defecate and chew on the things you love. This is finally your chance to have justice. You are in control, Norman. Make them pay.}

That last line echoed in his mind, over and over, and Norman could only feel his heart mixing up in fury now as his brows furrowed and he slowly began to squeeze the rat's head and neck as it squeaked loudly in peril.

"Y-You're... *You're right.* I deserve better, I-"

He could feel his memories flood back, remembering when he was a child where others stronger to him would hurt him all because they could.

"I'm tired of being hurt, now it's my turn to do the *hurting*"

Norman just squeezed and with a loosen and hard grip he crushed the skull, blood pouring out of the eyes and mouth of the pest as he shook and slowly tugged and torn the head off of it, opening his eyes to a bright neon green as he caught his breath, looking down at what he had done.

It was gruesome but somehow, Norman felt better than he had ever in such a while.

Without a nagging worry of germs, he ripped off the hide, inhaling the scent and dropping the twitching body and remains of the squished head as he got the rat's colony scent.

Blood and fur covered his face as he panted now, heart beating fast and blood pounding in his ears as he got down on all fours, just looking around like a deranged animal.

One by one, Norman chased and with his teeth he ripped the heads, the limbs, and tails off of the offending filth.

The warehouse was far by bloody by now, the goblin costume drenched with it and fur and tiny bone fragments littering Norman's face and hair and gloves as he sat back down at his chair at his 'Little Manhattan'.

He cleared his throat, and with no concern for the blood he was leaving he set out the Green Goblin mold to refill, letting it sit for the night and touching up some buildings with paint, his reading glasses cracked on one lens and the other smeared in blood as his breathing had become calm.

"I feel so much better now." 

Gobby just leaned over his shoulder with his elbows down, smiling as he watched Norman and stroking his claws through his messy hair.

{I’m glad to hear it, Normie. Our new figurine is gonna look so good~}

Norman smiled and spent the rest of the night just working at his set until he fell asleep from such a busy night.


	3. A Softer Touch Than Any Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Gobby feel about Norman? That's what Osborn wants to know, and maybe he gets more than he bargained for in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fecking SOFTE chapter, huh? I know you guys are probably surprised, don't worry, we'll get back to more chaos and murder in the future chaps, but this was nice to write after responding to a comment by Mia!
> 
> I hope you guys like it, a bit short and simple but something nice to ingest after reading so much angst.

Norman laid in bed in his thong as usual, staring up at the ceiling as he could hear the busy streets below from the penthouse, his curtains to his window drawn slightly to let some light in as he watched the ceiling.

Gobby was always awake, green trails flowing around the curtains as claws parted the fabric more, watching down into the streets, his pupils shrinking as Spider-Man swung by.

Norman couldn't take on the Spider-Man yet, that was far off in the future for now as he slowly closed the hanging cloth, his green glowing more brighter in the darkness as he glanced over at Norman.

{Tonight's a good night for chaos, Normie. Don't you think?}

Norman didn't respond at first, staring up at the ceiling. But he slowly sat up, hugging his knees as he looked at the other, clearly tired with those big drawn out eyes as he asked in a whisper to his direction.

"Gobby, what do you think of me?"

The Goblin paused, blinking as his ears flattened and seeming caught off guard.

{... Pardon?}

Norman's fingers found a loose thread on the blankets, playing with it as he looked down.

"Like... What do you think of me, as a person? Do you think it's even worth it to keep training me for this?"

Gobby promised Norman a lot after all but Norman had doubts.

Usually, the Goblin would take these weaknesses and persuade Norman into a headspace of mimicking his behavior.

But something stopped him.

The Goblin paused and slowly stepped forward, hand pushing into the bed as he got up, the springs creaking slightly as he came over to Nomran, studying his face.

Norman just backed up a bit, his heart beating a little faster as he watched the Green, hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

Gobby paused and he came closer, holding his face as he licked his cheek. 

Norman blinking tears out of his eyes, expecting to be bitten or something but the rather kind feral gesture was even more alarming.

{I think highly of you, Norman. Don't you know that?}

Norman shook his head, confused as Goblin's ears cupped forward, sitting on his knees.

{I am a *part* of you, Norman Osborn. Nothing can change that, I am your other half and maybe I do adore you more than anything.}

He came closer, curling around his side to sit behind him, claws drifting to hold his hands together in his ghastly green ones, whispering.

{It will just take time to get used to me, I promise, in the end, everything will be fine.}

Norman gulped, trying to pipe up.

"B-But-"

{No buts, Norman. How about for tonight... We just stay in and you get some well-deserved rest? Wouldn't that be nice?}

Norman licked his lips and slowly nodded, finding himself leaning into the Green as he closed his eyes. Then the Goblin started petting his hair, moving down to smooch at his shoulder and neck which Norman loved being kissed the most, groaning in relief as claws drifted down, rubbing his side in little gentle circles, clawtips tracing designs on his skin as Norman began to curl up into his hold.

Gobby flicked out his tongue, beginning to clean Norman's hair for him, paw coming up to firmy touch his scalp as it sunk into his head, dripfeeding some melatonin into his system to hopefully help him sleep for tonight.

The goblin grew and kept Norman close like a small and helpless pup, just petting him and pulling the blankets up to keep him warm as he dozed off, never having felt something like this relaxation before.


	4. Literal Self-Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's itching at Gobbs' back and mind, how does he feel for Norman?   
> He delves deep into his thoughts and emotions but in the end, it's nothing he wants to hear.  
> This isn't how it was suppose to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None, just silly goofy self antics by a green goon
> 
> This is a far different take that I really wanted to do, more silly since it's Gobby just by himself caught up in his own troubling thoughts.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! As always, leave a kudos and comment! It helps movitvate me to continue, thank you

Norman had fallen asleep for the night, Gobby giving him more nights just to himself to sleep so he wouldn't be running thin.

The gremlin pulling the blankets up to tuck the tired man in as he hugged his pillow, rubbing his cheek and licking a stripe through his hair as he closed his eyes, breathing in his scent before frowning, pulling back and vanishing.

He'd be gone to the world, but not to Norman. Norman had his dreams, which Gobby could pull the strings to and influence but tonight was different.

They both needed a break.

Later into the night, down into a rolled over Norman snoring gently in his sleep dreamed, but even more down into his brain was there more buzzing.

"-And I actually had the *audacity* to give him a comrade kiss!"

Gobby was laying back on a chaise lounge, hands on his chest as he stared up, a 'therapist' nearby taking notes as he kept his cilpboard covering his face, leg up over the other.

The room was like the inside of the brain, green coils of the organ and purple furniture making the place appear cozy.

Gobby sighed, flicking an ear as he turned his head to lay his cheek on the chair and look at the doctor.

"You think there's something wrong with me, Doc?"

The therapist pulled the clipboard down, revealing it was literally just Gobby helmet and all with some reading glasses and a fancy purple suit, speaking in his exact tones.

"Well, Mr. Goblin. I would you got it bad. As in, you're in love."

The doppelganger giggled to himself, claws clasping the clipboard as the original Green turned bright green on his face, ears back as he got up to swing his legs over the upholstery as he gripped the end, leaning forward with strain in his voice.

"I DO NOT!"

He crossed his arms, looking disgruntled as he looked to the side, trickster brain working at coming up with alibis.

"He needed sleep, if I let him run into the ground then I have nothing to work with! Simple as that!"

The therapist chuckled, switching legs as he continued writing down on the paper with a gel pen.

"Suuure. You don't think maybe it has anything, anything at all, to do with that you care for him?"

He snapped at him, getting irritated.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

The other Gobby got bolder, sitting up straight with his leg down and board in his lap, hands together interlocked.

"Didn't you say it yourself?"

He twirled a finger, recalling exactly how Gobby had said it earlier that month.

"{I am a *part* of you, Norman Osborn. Nothing can change that, I am your other half and maybe I do adore you more than anything.}"

Gobby just spat, flicking his tongue in rage.

"I said that just to silence him, imagine what fuss he'd put up!"

"And you didn't think maybe you should do your ol' 1-2 on manipulating and shutting down before going out for the night?"

The Dr.Gobbs was completely right and Goblin's resolve was weakening. He could fire back all he wanted, the other playing Angel's Advocate to him.

But in the end he just sighed, groaning and holding his head in his hands.

"Just... Shut it. This isn't helping at all, why did I even bother to come to you?"

The therapist rolled his eyes, sharp grin evident.

"I wouldn't say anything you aren't feeling~"

Gobby snapped his fingers to point the pointer at the therapist, zapping him into nothing as the glasses and clipboard fell, coming to a stand to stretch before grabbing the clipboard to read what he had written down.

It was literally just a drawing of Goblin and Norman together and acting cutesy in a big heart.

Gobby's eye twitched and he shook in anger before breaking the board in half with the paper, yelling to the ends of Norman's brain in frustration.

This isn't how it was suppose to be.


	5. Bicep Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only getting worse for Gobby.   
> The more he stays with Norman, the more he falls for him.   
> When will this cycle end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Nothing except sexy shirtless men i guess
> 
> I am amped to keep updating this, thank you for all your support! Another chapter will be up very soon with more story!

As per usual, Norman had a little gym in his home to attend.

It was essential for him to keep his body healthy and toned for his type of work as the Goblin.

Norman didn’t mind too much, he slowly got used to it and found to like it as an idle thing to do while he listened to his music.

Gobby just sat with one leg flat and knee up in the floor mirror in the corner of the home gym. He requested mirrors everywhere since it felt easier to control and ‘teach’ this way, and hell, it took less energy to do as well.

Gobby had been more attentive ever since the night Norman had asked him what he thought of him and now Gobby felt funny when around Norman.

Something pulled at him and the other things pushed, it was uncomfortable but he couldn’t tell if the feeling was in his gut or his heart.

Norman worked without a shirt on and in rather tight shorts, and while Gobby wanted to prove to himself and deny his attraction.

Norman’s routine only made it worse on the gremlin.

Gobby raised a brow as he watched, but slowly his frown deepened, ears flattening as he could watch Norman from behind, his muscles flexing and tightening to curl the weights towards him.

Gobby felt his face darken and he snorted and rubbed a fist against it, jumping mirrors to the long horizontal one on the wall, laying on his stomach and watching Norman more from the front.

But that wasn’t helping either.

Norman’s biceps could hold those weights no problem, his superhuman strength was nothing to them.

Gobby bit his lip and covered his face in his paws, spreading them slightly to peek at him again as Norman had a towel around his neck for sweat.

His bodily fluids running nicely down pumped veins and every crevice of his handsome muscles.

‘I should be rubbing those and kissing all over them.’

But before his fore frontal mind could object to the sudden thought, Norman was on the move as Gobby slowly took his hands away.

Norman wiped his face and forehead, uncapping his water bottle for a big swig as it dripped down his chin as he wiped at it with an arm.

Then he came to the sextuple stacked big bar of weights, Gobby pressing his face and palms to the mirror back and watching intently, quivering slightly.

Norman bent down, and slowly rose, baring his teeth as it laid on his shoulders before he quietly rose it up with a huff of work.

Gobby’s face was burning up, seeing Norman’s chest in all of its glory and how every part of his beautiful body was helping him achieve such a great feat at this.

Gobby licked his lips. Yes, there was truly no one else like his Normie.

Norman’s phone beeped as he put the whole bar set down to check it, signaling the end of his workout as he threw the towel over his shoulder to grab his water bottle.

Gobby sitting with his toes curled in and his face in his hands to cover his blush as Norman glanced.

“Workout’s over, Gobbs. Time for me to get back to work.”

Gobby grumbled before peeking again through the slits of his fingers.

{Took you long enough, dummy...}

Norman couldn’t help but smile, whistling as he left, leaving Gobby with a heart throb.


	6. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fights and snaps and glares for the two when the precious hideout is compromised for a while.
> 
> But Norman is still human, and enough is enough. Here come the waterworks, how will Gobby react now that his visionary is down for the count?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None I think, arguing 'couples' i guess
> 
> Last one for tonight, leaving it on a cliffhanger because i'm cheeky :P
> 
> I'll be writing the continuation soon, thanks again!

Norman just jingled the key into the lock of the door, bustling in with his duffel bag of goods to toss on the bed and groan, falling onto his bottom on the rug to take off the trench coat and let fall as he stretched in his goblin outfit, mask off for safety reasons and even a reason to check into the inn.

Norman had requested a room specifically with a mirror or two as it was important, the Green finally revealing himself as he slithered out as green smoke from the costume and onto the long floor mirror to stand and cross his arms.

Norman’s lips quivering as he turned his head in shame, holding the flats of his jester shoes together, hands at ankles.

“D-Don’t look at me like that! I’m not anymore happier than you on this arrangement!”

Gobby scoffed, the darkness creeping deeper in the room as it was dead of the night when they got here. The inn wasn’t too bad, nothing gross like a motel and more cozy.

{We are gonna be out of operation for a long time, Norman. You don’t realize how much our rank will slip in that time!}

To put it short, the hideout was being fumigated for pests. Norman’s blood lust problem getting crazy and being so busy with no time for cleanup... Well, you can as well guess how well that went.

It was ridiculous, and Gobby was worried how his crown would fall when they were forced to lay low for a while as just Norman Osborn.

The idea sickened Gobby, he wanted to be himself!

But there was nothing that could be done, all Gobby had left was to chew Norman out for this being his own fault.

{You filthy businessman. You went too far with your little ‘killings’ and look where it got us!}

Norman shook and glared up at him, pointing a finger back.

“Y-You told me to do it!”

Gobby snapped back at the man, more green trails coming out of the mirror as he became enraged.

{Control, Norman! It’s always about control!}

Norman clasped his hands over his ears, shaking.

“I-I can’t listen to you! You say one thing for me and then another! Which is it?!”

Gobby pounded a fist hard against the glass to crack it, Norman nearly jumping out of his skin as he quaked on the floor, bowing his head to arch forward and shake like a leaf.

{YOU SHOULD JUST LET ME HAVE CONTROL! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! YOU’RE RIDICULOUS!}

That did it and the tears started as Norman sobbed and looked up, tears blooming and falling down.

“S-Stop y-yelling a-at me!”

Gobby was taken by surprise, not from positive attention but perhaps Norman breaking down enough to cry as the man fell on his side to curl up in his costume, hiding his face and sobbing.

Gobby froze, feeling a string in his heart twang.

H-He should, just scold him! Yell at him more until he behaves! Yeah! Th-That always w-works-

Why is h e c r y i n g ? . . .

. . .

Gobby stepped out of the mirror, ghostly trails picking up Norman as he hid in his curled position and was set on the bed.

Gobby sat on his knees and slowly petted through his hair, leaning down to lick away the tears sleeping through his hands as Norman coughed and just couldn’t stop crying.

Gobby carefully pried his hands away, licking his face as Norman hyperventilated, slowly the Green picking him up to hug in his embrace.

Norman was unsure at first until Gobbs spoke.

{Please, my darling, don’t cry... Please... Just calm down, I’m here for you... I love you...}

Norman took in a deep breath and clung to Gobby, crying himself out loudly until there were no more tears.

Norman felt exhausted, slouching in the Goblin’s lap as feeling his own emotions made him buckle under and just want to sleep for the night.

Goblin had spent that time sitting with him to keep him warm, raking claws through his fluffy hair and rubbing his back.

He leaned up, licking his hair and grooming him as Norman had closed his eyes, peeking one open and shakingly coming to hold Gobbs face as the Goblin looked down at the man with tinges of regret.

“G-Gobby...”

Goblin held his hands close, smooching them and nuzzling into them as he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again to look at him sadly.

{We need to talk.}


End file.
